The invention relates in general to postcards and more specifically to an apparatus and method for displaying a planar item.
Picture display devices such as picture frames allow the presentation of a photograph or other planar item for easy viewing. Many picture frames can be placed on a flat surface such as table or desk such that the displayed item is positioned at a pleasing viewing angle. Conventional display devices, however, have several limitations. For example, many conventional designs partially obscure the displayed item with a frame or clip. Further, many conventional display devices are heavy, bulky, and relatively expensive. Many picture frames in include a glass panel to protect the displayed device and, therefore, may pose a danger if dropped or otherwise broken.
Postcards provide a mechanism for mailing a message along with a selected picture. Although the selected image may be attractive, humorous, or otherwise entertaining, available images are limited and are not personalized. Often the sending party would prefer to send a personal photograph rather than a generic postcard. Conventional techniques for mailing personal photographs include using an envelope, using a framed postcard device, and applying a sticker to the back of the photograph. Conventional mailing techniques, however, are limited in several ways. For example, some conventional techniques are limited in that the photograph is partially or completely obscured by the article used to mail the photograph. When a photograph is mailed in an envelope, the entire image is covered until the recipient opens the package. Other devices include a frame that covers a portion of the custom photograph or picture. In addition, conventional mailing products are limited in that the photograph or other displayed item can not be easily positioned for display. Mailed photographs must often be displayed by securing the photograph to vertical surface using tacks or magnets or by placing the photograph in a picture frame.
Accordingly, there is need for an apparatus and method for efficiently displaying a displaying a planer display item.